gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/A song for Lena
heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. i kept thinking of these random thoughts so i must records them. Lena and Trent have just gotten into another arguement, Lena decides to talk with Natasha about it. " How do you feel?" Natasha asks " I love him, I do." Lena assures Natasha, " But the hurts me and make me mad. But i have tried to leave him but I just can't." " Maybe you should tell him." Natasha suggested " Tried." Lena says glumly " Not by song." Natasha says Then a thught fills Lena's head. Outside in the hallway. Lena is walking and she begins to sing. Lena:You see right through me How do you do that How do you do that How do you do that How do you How do you How do you How do you How do you Lena:You let me win You let me ride You let me rock You let me slide And when they looking You let me hide Defend my honor Protect my pride The good advice I always hated But looking back It made me greater You always told me Forget the haters Lena:Just get my money Just get my weight up Know when I'm lying Know when I'm crying It's like you got it Down to a science Why am I trying No you ain't buying I tried to fight it Back with defiance You make me laugh You make me hoarse From yelling at you And getting at you Picking up dishes Throwing them at you Why are you speaking When no one asked you Lena:You see right through me How do you do that How do you do that How do you do that How do you How do you How do you How do you How do you ( The Glee club is in the Glee room. Lena is standing in front of Trent, singing.) Lena:What are we doing Could you see through me And you say Lena And I say who me And you say no you And I say screw you Then you start dressing, And you start leaving And I start crying And I start screaming The heavy breathing, But what's the reason Always get the reaction you wanted I'm actually fronting I'm asking you something Yo, answer this question Class is in session Tired of letting Passive aggression Control my mind Capture my soul Okay you're right Just let it go Okay you got it It's in the can Before I played it You knew my hand You could turn a free Throw to a goal You got the peep Hole to my soul Lena:You see right through me How do you do that How do you do that How do you do that How do you How do you How do you You see right through me How do you do that How do you do that How do you do that How do you How do you How do you Lena:Stop! Ohhh Stop! Ohhh Would you just stop looking through me cause I can't take it No I can't take it You see right...................................................... through me How do you do that How do you do that How do you do that How do you How do you How do you How do you How do you You see right through me -You see right through me baby You see right through me You see right through me ....baby Category:Blog posts